Articuno's Christmas wish
by Nukem999
Summary: It's Christmas time. Seth is in a medical emergency, and nothing can save him now. So the gang heads off to find Articuno for a magical wish. But Articuno and TR, are not going down easy.


Articuno's Christmas wish  
  
Ever wonder in your lives if your life is fully complete forever and ever well people may say it is, but in truth there is always a wish of the impossible that everyone wants. Money, power, strength just gifts that people want to be blessed with like in Birthday parties they want a wish, our heroes Ash Misty Brock Pikachu and Togepi have been friends from they day they all met. Fighting together being a family sharing dreams and hopes of being a Pokemon master breeder, or just to be a loving friend but there are always those who want to crush dreams and end friendships and lives. Mainly Team Rocket was the source of it all and it seemed it would take a miracle, to end their dark company thankfully one happened Team Rocket's latest evil plan. To switch the brains of the Elite 4 with Team Rocket had failed leaving Giovanni to be out; of a base both completely destroyed as well his lab and his Scrambler machine. With Team Rocket defeated and the Christmas holiday coming around the corner all is well, but for Ash it isn't for him wishes he didn't need feeling just fine until now. His heart sinks as he stares upon the twitching body of his friend Seth brain pulsating, with his brain injuries and with his new knowledge of Giovanni his own father fresh in his mind. Christmas joy has left Ash completely as Misty and Brock look at him in the room worried sick about him, "What are we gonna do we can't just let him sulk like this for good". "I know Misty but he's still in shock with Seth like this and Giovanni his own father it may be a long while till he stops", the white snow flakes tapped on the window Ash barely even blinked with his mind overflowing with questions. He suddenly felt a tug on his leg Ash looked down to see the smiling face of Pikachu, "Pikachu pi-you okay Ash?" the young trainer smiled and picked up Pikachu laughing. "Yeah Pikachu I'm just fine don't worry about me" Misty and, Brock stepped into the room, "Hi Ash you feeling better?" Ash smiled at Misty and nodded getting over Giovanni and Seth now. "Good glad your better than Christmas is coming up and it looks so beautiful outside", "Yeah the snow came on fast looks whiter than the snow in Pewter City". They all smiled at each other glimmering at the falling snow in the sky Misty figured, now was a good time to ask Ash a question that has been bothering her "So Ash with Christmas coming up in 5 days. Gotten anything for me yet presents you know?" Ash froze he totally forgot and had no idea what to get Misty, "Well I uh you see that's actually a very good question Misty its like this I uh kind of". "FORGOT" screamed Misty as her face grew redder than Ash's hat he nodded as she continued to yell at him, "Its almost Christmas for crying out loud and were in love you better get a gift or I'll never forgive you". "Oh yeah like when have you ever forgiven me this whole trip its nothing but my bike my bike even after I told you I'd pay you back", sparks were flying and Brock was moaning watching them fight seemed like an endless cycle.   
"That's a start a new bike maybe I'll get you something you really need like a new brain since yours died years ago", "At least I don't act like a spoiled brat hitting people like you're the queen of England miss whiny". "I do not" "Do too" "Do not" "Do too" "Do not" "Do too" "Enough both of you your so loud the dead jus might rise", "And how" said a 4th and familiar voice they all stopped arguing to look behind them. Only to see the smiling face of Seth awake and happy as ever they screamed out Seth and, ran toward his bed they hugged him so hard his bones looked like they were gonna crack. "Owe okay ha, ha thanks guys I'm awake but still feels like a truck hit me so how's it been?", Ash and the others were happy as can be that Seth was awake again. "Wow man its great to have you back Seth how's your head feeling now?" "Ash let me just say I'm lucky to be alive, and I'm really lucky I got to see you guys again. Wouldn't want to look at another nightmare like last time" "Nightmare what do you mean?" Misty didn't understand, that if he was in a coma like state how could nightmares even happen if he's totally knocked out. "Oh sorry you see while you guys left the first night I was in here I had a terrible dream showing weird images, in my head I saw you guys Giovanni Team Rocket May Oak some weird machine. Then a huge laser with a big explosion and then I saw you guys safe, and okay" the gang's mouth's slammed to the floor. Finding out that Seth knew everything that happened while he was knocked out, "How did you know that all of that happened while you were still hospitalized" Brock stammered. "Sorry Brock but it all came in a flash I don't know but somehow I knew the alien would destroy the Team Rocket base, and that Giovanni had a brain machine for something weird huh?". The gang nodded confused but still glad Seth was awake Pikachu smiled and grabbed one, of Ash's Pokeballs saying "Pikachu chu pika, pika pi Pikachu-hey Ash let's bring out Mew". Ash picked up Pikachu and set him on Seth's lap agreeing it was a good idea Ash tossed out his Pokeball, and Mew came out flying to hug her long lost friend. "Mew ha, ha ah ha hi cutie pie Ash been treating you good it sure is good to see your happy face again" Mew hovered up, and down bouncing on a pink bubble happy to see her old master so to speak. Time went by and they still talked on catching up on what Seth has missed ever since the alien, used his mind melter ray gun on him and now was the time they needed to know before anything else happened. Ash walked up to Seth took a deep breath and asked him "Seth I know your just back, awake now and all but we need to know now. Who and what is that thing that keeps attacking us all the time we nearly got killed with the Elite 4, thanks to more of those Doomsday robots can you tell us please?".  
Seth sighed and tried to bring back his thoughts thinking back to before he was it by the beam, but then his brain suddenly throbbing again and like before. He screamed out in pain the mental energy destroyed his thoughts like a piercing bullet threw his mind, and he had a total relapse Nurse Joy's rushed in trying to treat him before he got any worse. Ash Misty and Brock were told to step outside while they see what they could do for Seth, hours passed doctors ran clinging and clanging tools and thoughts working like mad. To save Seth it seemed his condition turned worse than last time his brain seemed to incinerate before the doctors very eyes, "Quick heart paddles charge them up now clear" zaps broke silence threw out the hospital. Heart lines and brain machines went berserk trying to cure Seth finally after 3 endless hours Nurse Joy walked out, with a grim look on her face she pulled off her gloves. "Well Nurse Joy tell us is he okay will he be all right what?" Ash could tell as Nurse Joy slowly nodded no and walked back, to show him the results of what they found out. "The results show that the past 5 minutes his brain suddenly had a relapse worsening his condition, for some reason the virus stopped for a while and seemed to be gone but as you saw. It came back as you know the spinal cord it attached to the brain stem that holds the brain all together with its veins, whatever this virus is its melting his brain veins soon they will be gone and his brain will shatter into pieces. He has about 4 days that's it after that well I'm very sorry" the words pierced Ash's heart like an arrow, he and his friends couldn't speak they didn't understand it. Misty asked Nurse Joy trying to not cry "Is there anything we can do?" "No I really am sorry since you said, he was struck from a beam from the sky we have no idea. What this virus is or how to stop it we can only keep up on the respirator for 4 days and then that's it I'm sorry", Pikachu cried screaming in pain "Pikachu pika pi-no Seth NO" Ash held him tight and they cried their tears watering the floor wet. Brock and Misty took them and walked to the lobby to think what to do unable to hold, their tears themselves crying and whimpering for their doomed friend. "This can't happen no way I won't let it there is no way Seth is gonna die never" "Ash you heard Joy, this alien has given him something that is untraceable they've never seen it looks hopeless". Togepi cried to him and Misty hugged and hugged each other wishing this was all a dream and it would end, but Ash knew it was cold hard reality but he wasn't going to stop. He stood up tears streaming down his face searching for Nurse Joy he found her and, ran calling her "Nurse Joy please there has to be something anything we can do. A plan idea suggestion even a miracle I don't care but I will not let Seth die no matter what it takes please", Brock and Misty ran up to Ash trying to ask him to calm down "Ash please look at yourself Seth wouldn't want this please stop".  
Hearing Misty out and watching Ash struggle she saw as Pikachu held Togepi, perhaps telling him that everything will be okay with Seth seeing all this desperation. Finally got to her Nurse Joy closed her eyes and said to them all "ASH wait there may be one chance Seth has, it's a long shot a 1 in a million shot but this would be the only way Seth will make it". Ash stopped arguing with Brock and Misty, "Tell us please it's a chance I'll take no matter what is it?" the young Joy took a breath and explained the legend. "Far away pass the Sea foam Islands at the top of Mount. Blizzard lies the nest of the legendary Pokemon known as Articuno" "I've heard of Articuno, she's one of the 3 mystical Pokemon birds the ice element part right?". "That's right Brock well they say that she lives there watching over all ice Pokemon and her babies, then when people are about to die of the dark cold winds of Mount. Blizzard she files overhead and watches them freeze to death. Now here's how it might help you legend say that every 10 years on Christmas Eve Articuno is mostly hunted more often than usual, because they say that one. Who is pure of heart and innocence may step up to Articuno and if that person is chosen to be worthy of Articuno, the ice bird shall grant them any 1 wish no matter how strange. Or impossible it may seem they call it Articuno's wish most think it is a wise tale others believe, and hunt her every 10 years at Christmas Eve the only hope your friend Seth. Has is to search Mount. Blizzard for Articuno and find Articuno to ask for a wish to revive your friend Seth but remember, this is only a legend I have no guarantees that she can grant wishes or that. You survive the journey up from Mount. Blizzard their winds can freeze solid steel, but I fear it is the only chance your friend Seth has to live by". Without question Ash decided they should go to Mount. Blizzard immediately and find Articuno, "Let's do it legend or no legend Seth will survive this Christmas no matter what". Misty and Brock looked at Ash surprised at his choice "Ash are you nuts what if it's a lie and there's no wish?", "There has to be a wish Brock there has to be Seth's life depends on it are you guys with me or not?". Without question Pikachu jumped onto his head saying "Pikachu-all the way" Togepi, walked away from Misty and hugged Ash's leg saying he's going too. "Togepi no well no sense in not going Ash I love you and I'll follow you till the ends of the Earth", "You know me Ash lead the way" said Brock smiling at his determined friend. Ash walked threw the lobby doors with his friends ready to face the fury of Mother Nature to find, the legendary Articuno and get the wish for Seth "Look out Articuno your mine let's go" cheered Ash. As they went back to Ash's house to gather up supplies to climb the mighty Mount. Blizzard but high in the sky in the Meowth balloon Team Rocket, has heard everything about Articuno and the wish they need for Seth. "I don't believe it" "Jesse's right we have to fly up in this freezing weather while those punks get food, and a heated house from the hospital people ouch". "James I was talking about the wish you frozen fat head" screamed Jesse whacking James with her fan, repeatedly making him forget the food and the hospital Meowth then hopped into sight.   
"Articuno one of da most legendary Pokemon in da world just imagine, we can use the wish to give Team Rocket total world domination". James was finally seeing the point of this all and added in "That's right then that pesky Pikachu, will be powerless to stop us from stealing it" "And to top it off after the wish we'll capture Articuno and show those rocket rejects who's really the best ha, ha". Cackled Jesse at her ultimate plan to finally beat our heroes as they floated off heading right for, Mount. Blizzard meanwhile Ash and his mom are having a little disagreement about going to Mount Blizzard. "WHAT? Ash honey I know I'm supposed to support you on just about, everything but this is suicide no one who has climbed Mount. Blizzard has ever come back alive. You're not going to be the same up there don't go please I'm begging you I don't want you to die", Ash heard every word she said but still he and the others packed up supplies for their trip. "Sorry mom but believe me I don't intend on dying my friend, Seth risked his life coming all the way out to the Unknown dungeon and almost got killed by Mewtwo. I didn't let him down rushing him to safety and, I'm not gonna stop when he's about to die of an unstoppable brain disease". Mr. Mime walked up to Ash and shook his hand right before he sucked it up with his vacuum, "Ouch my hand hey cut it out ouch oh man that hurts thanks Mr. Mime I think". The clown Pokemon smiled and went back to cleaning Karen started talking to, Misty and Brock hoping they could change Ash's mind but they were just as determined as Ash was. "Misty please you're his girlfriend surely you know how dangerous this is don't you?" Misty stopped packing and, talked to Karen "Look Mrs. Ketchum Ash has done some pretty stupid things in his life before" "Hey". Ash yelled hearing her comment she went on "But when he's doing a mission for a friend he always gets it done take his word please, when I was bitten by Golbatula a vampire Pokemon he risked his life to save me. Even after I attacked and hurt him and Brock but no matter what he always kept coming back, and look at me now he saved my life and now he's doing it for another and if I couldn't stop him last time. I don't think I'll have much luck right now" Karen was a little shocked Brock came to help, "Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum if anything should happen. We'll help him out okay he'll be fine trust us and him" Karen was more calm now and she knew, from past experiences that Ash is determined to go threw with any goal of his no matter what. Pikachu and Ash walked up to see what his mom had decided "Well mom its time I know you don't want me to go but" "Go on", "Huh?" said the 2 astonished friends Misty and Brock knew that she understood now. "Ash you truly have the best of friends they showed me how important this is to you and all though, I hate letting you go out into that mountain to find some crazy ice bird I know you can do it". With those blessings Ash felt much more at ease she and the others, had a huge family hug feelings warmer than the fire that was next to them. "Pikachu pika pi Chu Pikachu pika, pika-Ash ask about your missing father", Ash was about to forget the awful memory that Giovanni was his father but he had to know the truth.  
So Ash asked Pikachu to wait with the others as he asked to talk to his mom privately in his room, he locked the door and Karen saw his face had a depressive look on it. "Honey what's wrong why are you so sad?" "I'm sad because of one reason its Christmas and I, I don't even know, about my own father mom what's going on here?". Hearing the word father surprised Karen she sweated trying to hope Ash was joking, "Um Ash I don't think you need to know about your f-father its kind of a long story so in that case. Let's leave it at that you'll be on your way" she walked for the door but Ash stomped his foot and said loudly, "NO I have been kept in the dark about who my father is long enough I haven't heard anything about him ever since you told me. He left to train as a Pokemon trainer now please I want to know before I go is it true is Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket my real dad?", Karen stopped cold and clenched her fist's closing her eyes tightly. She slowly turned back to Ash and sat in the chair hating to tell Ash the truth, "Ash this isn't very pleasant are you sure you want to hear the truth about your father"?. Ash nodded and she began by telling him the worst part first "Yes its true Ash Giovanni is your father and from what I saw on the news, at Indigo Plateau he is also the leader of Team Rocket like you said. He wasn't always like this when I first met your father he was a handsome man, so full of spirit and happiness helping me out in high school working with me on homework and projects day and night. After a while we started dating and he told me that he loved Pokemon so I said why not become a trainer or, better yet a gym leader back then spots were open. Since Pokemon training was about to officially begin for the first time then we got married, and then after a few months we were blessed with your birth sweetheart Max was so happy. Every morning he got you up and had breakfast and showed you all kinds of wild Pokemon at the Poke-zoo you loved it, just as much as he did and then he decided it was time to venture out and full fill his destiny he said. Wanting to be the best no matter what it took he was determined to do so it was hard to watch you and let Max go off, but I would do it just for him after 3 days he told me. He reached Viridian City saying how beautiful it was there and he went off to join the gym spots but, first he needed some Pokemon to use and he never thought they would ask for something like that. Most slots were taken but a few left he called me after the first trial and said he wouldn't give up ever that's when, I heard a slip and a fall I heard him screaming and then a thud. I knew something was wrong because he never answered the phone after 5 minutes I gave up, quickly I called the police and asked them to find out what happened but nothing no body. No clues no nothing days went by and all the gym slots were filled, the last person to get it was named Giovanni I knew it wasn't Max he would never use a fake name. I never saw what he looked like I was too depressed thinking your father was dead so I raised you, myself it wasn't easy but I did it hurt me so much to know that Max couldn't watch you grow up honey. After you went onto Pokemon training I blocked your father out of my mind trying to forget about him, I made sure you didn't remember either I didn't want you to suffer the same pains that I had to go threw. Then Seth's accident happened and you rushed him to the hospital when the news came on, I saw the article that was in the paper saying how the search for my Max was over.   
I knew they put an investigation out for him and I knew they would have to find some clue of what happened to him, I just wished it wasn't his own blood and so I wished you hadn't heard about it but you did. And that's what happened to your father Ash sorry for being a lousy parent" Karen broke into tears, Ash was shocked and yet sad at the same time glad his mom told him the truth. He hugged her and told her it was okay and all about Max and his amnesia that drove him into the being, known as Giovanni both hugged crying sorry for one another it was time to leave now. "Well goodbye mom I'll be back with Seth cured and I swear that one day, one time I will bring back my dad and rescue him from the evil Giovanni but for now I'm off come on guys let's go". Cried Ash as he and Pikachu ran off out the door with Misty and Brock stomping threw the white snow, heading for the Pallet town airport to fly past Seafoam Island and right for Mount. Blizzard luckily. Before he left Ash had Karen book them tickets for a trip flight they raced to the airport which wasn't far in their small town, and in no time they were seated warming up inside the Christmas decorated airplane. "Wow I can't believe it we made right before the plane left lucky huh Pikachu?" "Pikachu-warm and cozy", said the happy electric Pokemon loving the heat from the plane's air conditioning Misty and Ash sat together. Brock on the aisle seat was going love crazy looking at all the hot flight attendants as they walked by, he found one pink haired young girl whom was carrying some drinks for the passengers. He grabbed her arm and stuttered "Why hello gorgeous how about you full fill my Christmas wish list right now huh?", he got an ugly answer as the girl dumped an open soda can all over his head and mumbled. "There now you can wish for a new brain pervert" Brock sulked at his newest failure while Misty was feeding Togepi a bag of peanuts, "Okay Togepi open wide and chew there you go" she said as the little Togepi. Chewed the little peanuts down slowly one at a time Pikachu smiled and asked for some "Sure here Pikachu you can have my bag", said Ash handing Pikachu his unopened bag Pikachu was grateful. Until he found out the slight annoying problem of just how tough it was to open a bag of peanuts, "Pika chu pi pika Pikachu pika, pika pi chu-stupid bag argh open up I'll bite you ouch I want my peanuts why you little". Finally that was it Pikachu has had enough the angry mouse monster charged up and used his, electric shock attack zapping every single person in the airplane seats. Including Ash and Misty who screamed out in pain and, agony finally Pikachu stopped after his bags melted open he ate the peanuts happily. "Pikachu pika, pika-good peanuts yummy" said Pikachu as Ash and Misty sizzled in pain mumbling to Pikachu "I c-could have helped you P-Pikachu", "N-next time watch w-where you shoot your e-electricity p-please". As everyone on board was feeling better recovering from Pikachu an odd looking, flight attendant came walking out with badly put on make up and weird blue hair the woman. Pulled out the intercom and announced to the passengers "Okie dokie everyone the pilot, will be taking off now right for Mount. Blizzard so buckle up and be warned we have never done this before ouch".   
The bizarre attendant was smacked in the back of the head with a large brick and then an angry female voice screamed at the soar attendant, "You dolt shut your mouth and get back up here before I give you a flight to the moon. And now sorry about that get ready for take off" said the voice as the attendant wobbled back into the control room, Ash wondered thinking out loud "Gee that voice was familiar so was the attendant. Oh well it's probably just my imagination ready to go Misty?" "Ready Ash", said Misty in assurance meanwhile in the control room 3 mysterious people were about to have their plans take off. "Ouch that hurt Jesse it wasn't an insult it was a warning" "Well James if you warn them then I will have to give you, a warning not to mess with me or else now let's get this plane up in the sky". It was Team Rocket who controlled the airplane as Meowth hopped out from the co-pilot's chair, "Yeah and once we lock em up and steal all da Pokemon we'll drop em off at bottom of da ocean". "Of course Meowth and then we go off and use all our new Pokemon to capture Articuno and then make our wish, the boss will love us forever after this little number". Jesse giggled filled with joy and revenge as she flipped the switches upon the control panel and the plane, took off at light speed the passengers practically had their skulls in the back of their seats. Ash and his friends felt like pancakes Misty asked Ash weakly "Ash is this how airplanes are supposed to feel like I never have been on one", "Don't worry Misty its just turbulence once it ends. We should be okay" but Ash was wrong seeing how that neither Jesse Meowth nor James had even the slightest clue of how to fly an airplane, and the passengers obviously found that out the hard way. First at lighting speed then tossed left right up down and all around Brock started barfing his dinner out, Ash and Misty were flatter than bookmarks Pikachu and Togepi. Were tossed around more than the airline luggage but back at the control room with, Team Rocket "Jesse let me go I can fly this thing blindfolded I tell you" "James you dunce you are flying with a blindfold on. Give it to me give it to me" cried Jesse as she frantically grabbed for the steering wheel, Meowth panicked and slashed their faces to get them off the driver seat. He quickly stole the wheel and surprisingly Meowth was doing it just right, "If you barf brained bozos would have listened to me I would have told ya da boss once gave me flying lessons". Jesse and James left the flying to Meowth while Ash was getting tired of being thrown around like a baseball, "Ash don't get so upset the flight is rough but its nothing to lose your temper about". Said Misty trying to stop Ash as he was about to yell at the pilot not being able to stand the rough flying anymore, "No Misty I'm sick of it we have to be strong enough to climb all the way to the top of Mount. Blizzard. And if we keep getting smashed up in here we'll be mashed potatoes by the time we even reach Mount. Blizzard, come on Pikachu let's go find out what's the problem Chu" said the 2 as they ran right for the control room.  
"All right what's the deal don't you guys have any idea how to fly an airplane?" screamed Ash as he stormed into the control room, to his shock and terror he found Team Rocket just standing there in the control room. Jesse and James looked at Ash stupidly and answered "No but he does" together as Ash, and Pikachu stared in fear as Meowth carelessly flew the airplane. "Hey Ash what's wrong oh my gosh Team Rocket" screamed Misty as she and Brock came in to find the same truth, then the lights went out and Team Rocket's haunting music echoed from the airline speakers. "Prepare for trouble and make it double to protect the world from devastation, to unite all people's with our nation to denounce the evils of truth and love to extend our reach to the stars above. Jesse James Team Rocket blast's off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight Meowth that's right", said the bumbling crooks as James came to a very important realization "Meowth who's flying the plane?". The talking Pokemon thought about it for a second and then ran screaming for the controls he yanked them, just in time saving the plane from a deadly plunge but Ash wasn't done with them. "You bullies can't you ever just leave us alone Pikachu thunder bolt now" "No Ash not in here" but, Brock was too late Pikachu zapped Team Rocket with his thunder bolt which also happened to totally destroy the controls. "Ash without controls this plane gonna crash" "Oops" said Ash and Brock as like before the plane instantly plunged down, people screamed frantically as their bodies felt totally weightless. "Oh no what are we gonna do this whole plane's gonna crash this is all your fault" screamed Misty, as she choked Ash strongly Brock quickly broke them up. "Guys please first thing's first let warn the other passengers first to get off" they knew he was right Ash Misty and the others, ran back to the aisle to alert them but it appeared that the passengers. Had already taken almost all the parachutes and jumped off the plane early down, below at Sea foam Island "Pikachu-what about us?" asked the nervous pet Pokemon. Ash told him it would be okay as they ran back to the control room for Team Rocket, "Okay guys there's only 3 parachutes left we have to decide who gets the huh?". To his shock Team Rocket had already taken the parachutes when they weren't looking as they opened up the side doors, "Sorry twerps but we have a bird to catch and a wish to make". "Yes and we wish you could join us but things are looking down for you guys ha, ha" "Meowth happy landings ha, ha" cackled the crooked crooks as they jumped from the open plane doors. Flying threw the air the gang watched them try and open the parachutes but they saw a small problem, "Jesse my cord is stuck help me" "But James so is mine Meowth?" "Ah mine too what are we gonna do?". Team Rocket began shaking nervously worried they were gonna crash until Jesse had a plan "I got it James you grab my cord, Meowth you grab his and I'll grab yours we'll open them all together okay now pull it". At the same second Team Rocket yanked each other's cords opening the chutes just like, Jesse planned that is until she saw what came out of the chutes it was nothing but.   
"Cooking supplies these chutes are just stinking barbecue utensils" "Wow no wonder they didn't take the chutes earlier, they were just food tools" "Yeah well Meowth looks like Team Rocket falling down again". Yelled the screaming Pokemon thieves as they crashed down extremely hard and painful leaving a small cloud of dust from where, they landed Ash and Misty laughed loudly glad they never took the chutes until Brock spoke out. "Were still stuck on here guys" those words scared the reality back into Ash and Misty thinking of what to do, "What about our Pokemon they can fly us to safety" but Ash was wrong Brock knew he was. "No good with our weight at this altitude in the sky the wind updraft would blow them away, with us on them" "Oh Ash this is still your fault if you hadn't busted those controls we would still hey. That's it I know what to do come here" said Misty as she yanked both Brock and Ash back into the control room, "So what's your idea?" asked Ash Misty turned to them and explained how they could escape. "Pikachu may have zapped the controls but they're not totally gone even if we got off now we would be too far away from Mount. Blizzard, so if we use Brock's rock Pokemon to pilot the airplane for just a few minutes. Then we could fly it smacking it right into Mount. Blizzard and all the raw voltage wouldn't have any effect on the Pokemon", "Pika, pika-she's right" cried Pikachu and the others agreed Brock pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it out. "Go Geodude pilot the plane straight for Mount. Blizzard and watch the electricity yeah" the rocky Pokemon, popped from his Pokeball and jumped onto the pilot's chair and grabbed the wheel. "Geodude dude geo, geo Geodude-I got it now show me the way" Brock heard his, Pokemon and checked the map giving the directions for Mount. Blizzard eventually they made it. "Geodude return okay Misty now what do we do?" asked Brock as he called Geodude back to his Pokeball, Togepi hopped with in his mother's arms as Misty said in distress "We hold on and prey we make it". "WHAT YOU CALL THAT A PLAN?" shouted Ash and Brock but not having much decision as the rocky view of, Mount. Blizzard came screaming at the plane's windshield. The gang ducked and held onto something tight Ash and Misty held hands tightly as did Brock Pikachu, and Togepi as the death-shattering mountain smashed right into the airplane like a giant boulder. Citizens from Sea Foam Island stared in awe at the totaled airplane as it stood there jammed in the side of the icy mountain, slowly and painfully Ash Misty Brock Pikachu and Togepi stood up woozy but at least alive. Ash immediately asked his friends "Hey guys everyone okay Pikachu Misty Brock?" they all answered sore from the crash, the gang walked outside of the plane seeing that Misty was right. The plane landed them exactly on Mount. Blizzard Togepi giggled as he hopped out of the plane, but Pikachu saw he was about to land right threw a small hole. "Pikachu-look out" cried Pikachu as he jumped onto the hole using his body, as a bridge as Togepi trotted along across Pikachu he squeaked "Preee togi Togepi-fun, fun plane ride". Pikachu angrily got up and walked on as Togepi jumped into Misty's loving arms while Pikachu hopped onto Ash's head, "Wow Misty you were right it would have taken us days.   
To climb Mount. Blizzard thanks to your idea we saved a whole bunch of time thanks" he said but he saw that she was actually depressed Brock asked her why, "You guys look up there we only made it half way. We still have a whole lot of mountain to climb it might take us too long to make it which means Seth", Ash stepped in seeing she was about to cry "No Misty he won't I promised you guys I promised Seth and I promised my mom. No matter what it takes we can do it right Pikachu pika" cried his little buddy Brock and Misty smiled, "That's the spirit Ash let's give Seth the best Christmas he ever had with the perfect gift us and a life to look forward to forever". Said Brock feeling the mood Misty walked over and kissed gently on the cheek, "Your right Ash sorry I doubted you can you forgive me?" the love stricken boy jumped with joy looking redder than a Misty's hair. "Guess that's a yes Togepi Preee" with Ash filled with even stronger confidence along with Misty, Brock and Pikachu by his side Ash is off to save Christmas from Team Rocket's evil greed and to make sure his best friend Seth comes back. As the gang began their climb up the treacherous Mount. Blizzard time itself was against them they walked for seemed, to be endless hours of trudging threw the slippery ice and snow coldness covered their entire bodies. Pikachu held onto Togepi making sure he was safe and warm just as if he was his father the freezing winds blew, forcing Ash and the others back Ash put his arm in front on him embracing the winds. Misty and Brock did the same impressed with Ash's undying determination, to save Seth's life numbness spread over their feet and toes crawling up to their legs. "Ash the winds are getting colder but were getting just a little while longer" said Brock checking the map and the sight of the frozen mountain, "Thanks Brock how are you guys back there?" said Ash feeling the taste of snow in his mouth. Misty said holding Togepi in her arms "I'm chilling up but I'm okay" Togepi bundled himself up back into his shell, Brock answered "Fine Ash just keep on going" but Ash didn't hear Pikachu speak. He looked next to him Pikachu was so blue you couldn't even tell he was even yellow he cried out shivering "P-Pikachu-I'm okay", "Oh no Pikachu don't even take another step here come inside my coat you can take it easy now buddy". Ash unzipped his coat and put Pikachu inside the color of his cheeks started to perk up as he got cozy in Ash's warm coat, he smiled at his friend and said in gratitude "Chu pika, pika-thanks Ash". Days passed time went by so fast as the gang went to the top of Mount. Blizzard and then after it all looked, as if they would freeze a site made our weary heroes light up "Were at the top". They all screamed happy jumping around shaking off that extra frozen energy Ash and Misty danced Brock sighed wishing, he had a girlfriend "They want a Christmas wish I want a girl that's what I want for Christmas". But after the dancing and sighing was over Misty noticed something that seemed very odd about the mountain, "Guys look there is a huge hole in the middle of Mount. Blizzard" the others looked at the hole. Sticking out like a sore thumb in fact they almost thought they were on a volcano by the looks of it, "Well were here hole or no hole we gotta find Articuno" said Ash as he searched every inch of the mountain top. "Ash I don't want to sound unenthusiastic but it might be only a legend" "NO Brock its real it has to be Seth is not going to die you hear me?", Ash shouted enraged that Brock would even say a thing like that.   
"Hey calm down it was only a thought please Ash" Misty said trying to cool his temper off, but it seemed useless the cold had taken an effect on Ash's mind making him think about nothing but saving Seth. "Pikachu pika, pika pi Chu Pikachu pika-Ash please we'll save Seth just don't do anything stupid" said Pikachu concerned, that the cold could make Ash think anything he looked at the hole and then tried looking down it. "Guys listen Articuno is there I know it yes she is come on help me get down there" said Ash, sounding crazier than Chinese fruitcake as he stared constantly in the deep dark hole. Brock Misty and Pikachu pulled him back trying to pry him away from the hole they yelled at him, "Ash you are insane literally Articuno isn't down there no Pokemon could live in there no matter how rare or whatever". But to the contrary if they only had binoculars they would see a tuft of sky blue feathers and a certain, flying ice Pokemon is resting down there with her children that have yet to hatch. Back on the surface Ash was losing his mind the more his friend pulled on him the sounds and thoughts all around him, piled up and at that last second his mind snapped and he threw off everyone from his back. The others were scared seeing the cold look of desperation in his eyes Ash stomped with rage toward Misty, she backed away more scared than she has ever been "Now Ash c-calm down its m-me remember Misty". "Yeah Misty I remember the annoying girl who never stopped bugging me about her bike gee that's hard to forget huh, well some friends you are I try to save a friend instead I see my other friends trying to hold me back. What's wrong don't think I can do it do you, you just think I'm some average dopey loser Pokemon trainer DON'T YOU?", screamed the angry Ash as each step he made Misty nervously was closer to falling off. From the edge of Mount. Blizzard she was mere inches away from her icy death, "Ash please don't I'll fall its me we can talk this out please" Pikachu heard Misty's cries for help he and Brock ran to stop Ash. But he wasn't going down easy he grabbed 2 snowballs packed with ice then he threw it like he would, a Pokeball the balls of ice smashed Pikachu and Brock in the face they were blinded screaming in pain and coldness. It was all down hill for Misty she tried to run but Ash stopped her she shivered from fear, seeing her true love going insane she tried to stop him from getting closer and closer. "NO Ash don't please" "Please don't what Misty do this HA" he screamed as to all eyes watching in horror as, Ash shoved Misty screaming in fear and shock off the edge of the mountain. The poor water trainer cried in fear as she grabbed the snowy edge hanging for her dear life, Ash still mad raised his foot to knock her off permanently "Merry DEAD Christmas Misty ah ha, ha, ha". The moment of truth was here Pikachu didn't care he couldn't see he zapped out his thunder bolt blindly, blasting anything he could sense Ash was electrified badly by his attack. The high voltage somehow knocked sense back in to his brain as he insanity melted away, he held his head woozy trying to clear his eyes to see Misty dangling from her death. "NO MISTY" cried Ash as he jumped down belly first into the snow grabbing Misty before her hand had released, the snowy ground the hand of death called for Misty. But Ash was here to disappoint that hand as he held on for Misty's life he looked into her crying eyes, "My god Misty I am so sorry I almost killed you man I can't believe you would even think about staying with me".   
"Ash don't say anything at all the cold took control of you its okay I know you would never do this to me Brock, Pikachu or anyone else I love you now and forever" "Me too Misty me too. Hey uh Brock a little HELP here" yelled the 2 falling love birds as Brock, grabbed onto Ash's legs and with the help of Pikachu and Togepi pulled with all their might. Sweat trickled down their faces even in the freezing cold Brock started to slip himself but he pushed back, "Guys hold on were trying" grunted Brock Pikachu used his teeth paws feet tail. Anything he could use to save his loving friends Ash and Misty closed their eyes as tears flowed threw them, preying to god that they survive this Christmas to save another life they shouted "HURRY UP". With that motivation Pikachu had an idea "Pika pi Pikachu pika, pi Chu pika, pika Pikachu-I got it Misty put your feet on the mountain's side and get ready I'm gonna use my electricity to give you guys a boost hold on". Trusting him Ash and Misty believe he knew what Pikachu was doing Pikachu ran back to Brock and told him on the count, of Chu pull your hardest but the happy baby Togepi was left out of this he laughed happily. "Togi, togi Togepi-Pikachu do trick" Togepi thought as Pikachu ran to the edge looking down at Ash and Misty, he told them to get ready and Brock also now he was ready Pikachu grabbed the end of Brock's leg. Grasping it with his tiny teeth Brock nervously asked "Uh Pikachu what are you doing?" Pikachu, muffled from, his mouth "Pika, pika-trust me" not surprisingly Brock felt even more scared. Out of the blue Pikachu waited and then "Pikachuuuuu" the mouse monster shouted, as Brock Ash and Misty worked their parts being zapped they still did it running and pulling. With all the might and charge of Pikachu it finally worked the force of all of them together, yanked both Ash and Misty back up they were fried along with Brock but they made it out alive. "I uh cough don't believe it you did it Pikachu yes you did it ha, ha, ah ha, ha" laughed Ash happy with joy, he picked up Pikachu and gave him a heart filled hug squeezing the Pokemon. Thanking him with love Misty joined in kissing and hugging him Brock came in too as did Togepi shaking paws, with his best friend "Togepi-cool" "Pikachu-thank you" said the Pokemon glad to be with their best friends. It seemed all was well and no serious harm has been done now, all that remained was to find Articuno and see if their wish would be granted. But the gang's happiness was cut off as they heard a strange humming noise coming, from the side of Mount. Blizzard Pikachu walked over with his long ears and heard the noise was getting closer. "Pikachu pika, pika-big noise like a machine" said the powerful Pokemon as Ash and the others decided, to try and see what it was but they found out as a huge black helicopter. With a giant red R appeared out of no where being piloted by none other than Team Rocket Jesse and James, opened their cockpit doors and prepared to sing the motto yet again. "To protect the world from devastation to unite all people's with our nation to denounce, the evils of truths and love to extend out reach to the ouch hey quit it". Whined Jesse and James as Meowth slapped them in the back of their heads with his paws, "Forget da stupid motto we said it already now let's get dat Articuno and Pikachu" the gangster cat ordered. Team Rocket zoomed for a straight attack lunging at the gang with their whirling helicopter blades, Ash yelled out "Everyone duck now" they did barely missing the chopping propellers of Team Rocket.   
As they made another pass Brock saw that they couldn't touch them if they stayed down he said to the others, "Guys stay low that way since they have no weapons they can't touch us if we stick to the ground" the others agreed. And like Brock said Team Rocket missed them each time they tried an attack Jesse was getting angry, "Those sniveling twerps they won't leave the blasted mountain" James saw the fire in her eyes as she grappled. The plane controls almost breaking them in half he shook like a baby's rattle "Uh oh I uh don't worry Jesse don't get mad, Meowth how about we start the fireworks early huh?". The blue haired rocket said as he winked at Meowth the evil Pokemon saw what he meant and hopped over to the control panel, "You got it time to heat tings up ha, ha" Meowth pushed down a big red button. Outside to Ash Misty and Brock's horror 2 long guns popped out from each left and right sides of the helicopter, Misty flinched not even blinking grunting at Brock "What were you saying about being safe staying low?". "I guess that means we RUN" Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu ran like a herd of Rapidash as the scorching flames from the flame-throwers torched, their behinds melting the snow as the gang screamed their heads off. "Ash what are we gonna do if we stop moving were toast", yelled Misty as Jesse has gotten trigger-happy with the flame-throwers Ash replied "Wait till July then it might be warmer". "WE have to lose them now brain dead head and find Articuno" Ash knew Misty was right but it seemed one wrong move, and Team Rocket would roast them "Yahoo this is awesome fry, fry twerpy this is so much fun. How's it going Jesse?" "It's simply hot hotter than a volcano well it will be unless those brats don't tell us where Articuno is", Meowth checked telescopes and binoculars trying to find traces of Articuno. "Meowth its no use dat icy boid is harder to find then James's brain ha, ha oof" squeaked Meowth as James whacked him with a phone book, back on the ground Togepi. Was squirming so much he fell out of Misty's arms and dropped to the ground Misty turned back and saw her Pokemon inches away, from being fried by Team Rocket "NO TOGEPI!" Ash and Brock stopped cold. They saw as Jesse and James fingers pressed the buttons time seemed to slow down as the flames burst from the gun barrels, Ash ran his heart pounding racing against the clock to move Togepi out of the way. Before the fire hit he screamed out as if it were his last words "STOP NO TOGEPI" Team Rocket, saw Ash as the flames edged toward him and before anyone could even breath. The brave Pallet Town trainer grabbed Togepi held him tight inside his arms and let the flames burn his back full force, he screamed in pain "ASH IT CAN'T BE" shouted Brock and Misty. They ran toward their fallen friend Jesse and James didn't care thinking one less kid out of the way, Pikachu had tears streaming down his face as if watching Ash's sacrificial leap again and again. He stared at the dark helicopter and then releasing his rage he used his agility and jumped high into the sky, landing face front on the windshield of the chopper he snarled an evil look at Team Rocket. Meowth whimpered "Meowth wants mommy" then ZAP! Was the noise heard as Pikachu dished out his strongest thunder attack yet, the helicopter was showered with sparks and volts of electrifying electricity. Team Rocket were blasted out of their minds as the energy overloaded the control panel it exploded, in a burst of nuts and bolts Team Rocket was ejected out of the chopper screaming out in grief and pain. "Well Christmas was one heck of a bang this year" "Yes James just one big shock after the next", "And now our final holiday words looks like Team Rocket is bah humbugging off again".   
As Team Rocket disappeared into the snow and sky Team Rocket was defeated Misty was glad as was Brock, but their main concern was   
Ash as he lay there burnt and bruised. Like a sick Pokemon Ash was lying there tingling from the burning pain with in his body, as Pikachu landed from attacking Team Rocket he quickly ran to see if Ash was all right. Misty had terrible thoughts of death racing threw her mind she shook them off and tried, talking Ash back "Ash please are you okay Ash, Ash answer me give me a sign anything. Oh dear god Ash if you could only get back up please move cough breath I don't care just tell me your not" the Cerulean sister, was silenced as Ash jumped back to life and gave Misty a deep warm kiss on her colored cheeks. He whispered to her smiling and laughing "Dead no such luck Misty besides I still owe you that bike", Misty closed her eyes and laughed as she hugged Ash crying yet laughing happy that he was alive. In one heart-warming act of kindness he saved Togepi's life and gave Pikachu the courage, to defeat Team Rocket of which they should have remembered something very important. Ash looked with his hurting eyes and saw behind Misty and Brock "Guys move it the helicopter is gonna crash ah" he screamed, as he grabbed everyone and shoved them aside as the flaming out of control helicopter. Spun in the air like mad shooting sparks and flames from all ends the plane dove past our heroes as it nose dived, straight down into the massive centered hole of Mount. Blizzard it exploded massively. Sending mechanical parts in sky burning into ashes Misty and Brock thanked Ash, yet again for his rescue but they were about to see that the worst has yet to be seen the helicopter couldn't have landed in a worser place. As the copter flames died out the gang was awaken with fear as they heard a ear piercing cry caw out from the deep dark hole, as the cawing continued the mountain shook as if under an earthquake attack. Then as a burst of sky blue light blasted out from the hole a large blue bird flew out from the hole, the icy Pokemon spread her wings out wide spreading snow from her wingtips. Her small blue beak cried out loud in anger ruffling her diamonds blue feathers and fur, Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu knew who it was it could only be the 1st legendary mystical bird Pokemon Articuno. The great Articuno flew around the gang's heads as if like a buzzard circling, its prey Ash almost instantly took out his Pokedex and analyzed Articuno to find info about her. "Articuno- the legendary ice flying Pokemon being the only of its kind Articuno lays eggs every couple of years, though they usually die because of the cold environment she still tries to lay the eggs. Be warned this Pokemon is ferocious in battle and has a very short temper, for those who attack her eggs" Articuno stared at them with cold eyes blowing cold snow at them. "Hey what's the big deal we never touched eggs why is she attacking us?" asked Ash as he covered his face blocking the snowy winds, Misty walked over to the hole and to her shock saw why Articuno was so angry. "Guys this is her nest down here this hole is where her eggs were" "Were what do you mean were?" asked Brock, concerned at what he might see that could make Articuno so mad he and Ash ran to see inside. Inside the hole they saw with great sadness Articuno's eggs 4 of them destroyed shattered by the helicopter, only 1 remained and it was badly cracked they knew why Articuno was mad now they looked behind them. And saw the raging monster mother as Articuno pecked at Ash and Misty they ran trying to shoo away Articuno, Brock found some rocks and pelted Articuno with them trying to divert her attention.   
It did but she locked her eyes on Brock now "Hey Ash Misty she's looking at me help" he screamed, covering his face waiting for the impact of Articuno bashing him away. But when he opened his eyes he saw that Pikachu was swiping his little paws at Articuno's face, "Pikachu-Brock run" he got the message letting Pikachu handle the arctic attacker he slashed all he could. Till Articuno used her wing attack to get him off "Good going Pikachu now thunder shock" commanded Ash as Pikachu charged up and, blasted Articuno with his shocking weapon. Articuno was bald wounded by the attack Misty told Ash that ice Pokemon are weak against electricity, "Articuno uno Articuno-my babies will have revenge". Cried the heart broken Articuno as she swooped down using aurora beam at Pikachu, the pet Pokemon took the hit he was hurt but could still fight "No Pikachu use rapid electric shock attack". "Pikachuuu" he whaled zapping multiple bolts of lighting at Articuno who using the wind as an advantage dodged each attack, Articuno then opened her break wide and used her ice beam. "Pikachu look out" "Chu pika, pika Pikachu-ouch help I'm freezing up" Ash's warning came too late, Pikachu tried to run but was frozen by the ice beam from the waist down. Articuno cackled at her victory over Pikachu and watched as Ash ran to Pikachu he held his Pokemon tight, "Pikachu oh no take my coat you have to be as warm as possible don't worry we'll take care of Articuno". The legendary ice bird heard Ash's words about taking her down but it looks she is going to make the first strike, using her awesome wings she zoomed straight down aiming her razor beak at Ash ready to attack. Ash was paralyzed with panic he yelled in terror about to kiss his life good bye, but Misty and Brock were well aware at what Articuno was doing "No one touches Ash but me get that bird Gyarados". Misty said tossing out her Pokeball revealing her flying dragon Pokemon Brock joined in too, "Ash help Pikachu we'll show Articuno a thing or two Onix go". Another Pokeball came opening out with Onix standing side by side the 2 giant, snake like Pokemon teaming up to take down Articuno who was surprised. At the awesome sight of the 2 giant Pokemon Misty and Brock had the advantage as they used a double command attack, "Together Gyarados Onix double tackle attack" they cried as Onix and Gyarados. Stretched their bodies as far as possible long enough to tackle Articuno right in the chest, Articuno was getting pummeled by hundreds of biting. And tail whip attacks Misty cheered on "Yeah way to go Gyarados now dragon rage attack", Gyarados smiled his big white teeth and launched his fire at Articuno. It scorched the defenseless bird Pokemon giving Brock the next attack chance he called out, "Okay Onix slam attack now" the dragon rage lowered Articuno from the sky able enough for Onix to slam her down with his tail. "Way to go guys beat Articuno huh?" Ash saw a great danger as Articuno smiled a wicked smile, the icy avenger was faking its falling as Articuno swooped right back up into the air. Out of range for Onix but not Gyarados who flew up to her baring his fearsome fangs again, but this time Articuno was ready for him she pulled back her wings. Then using all her icy powers blasted Gyarados with her blizzard attack freezing him solid as ice, "No Gyarados" cried Misty as she watched as Gyarados drop like a rock onto Onix's head. Knocking both Pokemon out Misty and Brock called them back and ran next to Ash and Pikachu who has been healed, thanks to a little fire breath from Ash's Charizard. "Great job Charizard thank you looks like you have to fight Articuno are you up to it?" Charizard snorted nose fire, and nodded revved up and ready to rumble as he took off to the sky.  
Articuno was very weak from battling all those Pokemon which prevented her from looking down to see, Charizard who was coming right for her the fire blasting dragon took breath opened his jaws. Then blasted out a major powerful burst of flames roasting and toasting Articuno trapped in the flames, "Charizard now tail whip" Ash called as the mighty monster pulled back his flaming tail then released it. Bashing right into Articuno's furry chest with Charizard's flaming flames things looked good, Ash called for another flame-thrower he fired it at Articuno who did the same. Using her ice beam colliding with the flames both weapons were at a stand off proving, to be too much to handle as they exploded canceling each other's blast out making an explosion. The cloud of smoke blinded both Pokemon Misty then advised Ash to attack now "Ash hurry tell Charizard to go straight, with a tackle that way he'll have no one to hit but Articuno" "Right Charizard. Tackle forward with all you got now" the scaly dragon nodded and pulled back his wings, then flew at full speed threw the cloud bashing Articuno right in the face. Using both his claws and wings as extra fighting power Articuno was totally trashed, looking at the poor beaten bird Charizard snorted and decided to forfeit the fight seeing how beaten up Articuno was. "Charizard char, char Charizard-I quit you not even a challenge anymore ha" Charizard sneered at her and turned back to fly down, Ash yelled at him to keep fighting "Charizard what are to doing. Articuno is faking it look out now hurry" Charizard turned back only to be blasted, right in the stomach with Articuno's devastating ice beam freezing his whole chest up with ice. Charizard knew Ash was right only he was too late Articuno finished her ice beam and then zoomed head on ready, to strike Charizard down with her peck attack everyone was worried. Pikachu looked in the sky saw his friend about to pecked to pieces if Charizard didn't get rid of the ice, that was degrading his full powers Pikachu then had an idea it was risky. But it just might work he stood on top of Ash's head "Hey Pikachu what are you doing huh Pikachu" cried Ash, as his best friend leaped into the air and blasted both Charizard and Articuno with his thunder attack totally electrocuting both. "Charizard-what's the deal?" he grouched Pikachu landed back to the ground and told him, "Pikachu pika, pika pi Chu Pikachu pika pi Pikachu-look for yourself now the ice is gone and Articuno was weaken go for it". Pikachu gave Charizard a thumbs up he smiled back and then dove right back for Articuno, baring out his claws and using his awesome double slash attack. The razor claws tore threw Articuno's feathers like a pincushion Charizard was loving this battle, as were the trainers down below hoping Articuno will be so exhausted that she won't fight them anymore. "Ash we have to stop this soon or else Articuno will be too weak to do anything", "Your right Brock one more attack should end it Charizard flame spin" the fight was almost over as Charizard powered up all his energy. Pulling back all he had then BOOM he fired his swirling cyclone of fire and, flames spinning around and around Articuno frying to her to total toast.  
"Yeah he did it way go to Charizard" cheered Ash Misty and Brock proud of Charizard defeating one of the most, rarest Pokemon in the world Articuno was fried out of commission started to fall down to the ground. It seemed that no faking was seen this time as the beaten bird fell with the wind blowing up her wings, Charizard roared and shot fire as sign of his victory which was about to be short lived. Articuno sneered back and laughed as she flew right back up with strength just enough to fly above Charizard, and the blasted down the fire Pokemon with a final ice beam finishing him off. What a twist of faith Charizard falling half frozen with ice freezing up his insides, Ash ran to his poor Pokemon as the fire dragon bashed into the icy ground hurting his back. "No Charizard its okay just rest you bully how could you you're just as bad as Team Rocket you use tricks and cheats to win a match, no matter if your weak against them or not." "He's right Articuno we thought of you much better than that but I guess we were wrong, right Brock? Right Misty" Ash Misty and Brock said together staring at Articuno giving her a taste of their cold eyes. But the icy creature was far from over she took the insults very badly as her temper began to consume her, Articuno screamed out in rage and for some strange reason. She began to glow bright blue and white it wasn't evolution Brock knew what it was unfortunately, "Oh no its Articuno's special attack run she's about use her blizzard attack". Ash and Misty followed trying to run as fast as they could Pikachu saw that Togepi was still staring at the nest he cried to him, "Pika-Togepi" said Pikachu as he watched Togepi fall into the dangerous nest. Pikachu couldn't leave him he ran back heading for Togepi Ash and Misty saw that their Pokemon were gone, "No Pikachu Togepi come back hurry NO" they screamed as the mighty Articuno unleashed her ultimate weapon. She opened her wings out far and wide dishing out a gigantic reign of ice beams they scattered across the mountain, in an instant Charizard and Brock were frozen like ice cubes. Articuno smiled thinking to herself " If my children must be left dead then these humans shall join them too ha", Misty screamed for Ash as a beam struck her and she became frozen solid just like Brock and Charizard. "NO Charizard Misty Brock this can't be happening huh wait Pikachu get down now look out" Ash saw Pikachu barely, in the blinding snowy winds he jumped sliding on his belly across the shivering ice sheet. Pikachu was helping Togepi out of the nest using his tail as a rope but he never noticed, the rushing ice beam that streaked itself toward the unsuspecting Pokemon. "Pikachu pika, pi Pikachu pika chu-hang on Togepi just a little more wait Ash" Pikachu shouted watching with his own eyes, as Ash pushed his hands out and before the ice beam struck Ash shoved both Pikachu and Togepi back down into the nest. He screamed in desperate pain as a beam struck his leg it spread over from his body like a virus freezing up, every inch that it could reach Ash formed tears in his eyes. Looked down at Pikachu and Togepi crying his heart out he whispered to them before the ice, froze him all the way up "Goodbye old friend be hap-" but he couldn't finish. As the deadly ice had completely frozen his body Ash and his friends were silent as stone it was all over, back in the hospital Seth was overflowing with pain sensing the fear of Ash and the others in danger. His eyes were closed yet in his heart he knew what had happened to his friends they had failed, Ash's mom felt a sudden chill up her back as she was so cold she dropped a glass Pokeball shaped ornament.   
That Ash had always loved to hand up on the Christmas tree she watched it shatter on the floor, as if something terrible had happened to her soul she stuttered in her weeping grief. "So c-cold so v-very cold Ash c-come home p-please" back on Mount. Blizzard Pikachu had conked his head hard, on the stone floor of the nest he slowly wobbled back up to his feet looking for Togepi. Who he found safely asleep in the nest of broken eggshells "Pika, pika pi Chu Pikachu pika-my aching head the nest oh no Ash he saved us", cried the frantic mouse monster as he looked up and saw Ash's green glove hovering above. The nest's entrance he smiled with gleam in his eyes he left Togepi on the nest coming back for him when the others were up, Pikachu used his agility and jumping skills to leap out of the hole he hopped right outside. Expecting to see his friends opening their arms open to hug him but instead to his dismay all he saw was a graveyard of his frozen friends, the glove he saw a mere icicle of his former friend who laid there stiff as a dead man. "Pikachu pika pi Pikachu Chu pika PIKACHU-Ash guys not she didn't it can't be please its NOT TRUE" shouted the desperate heart broken Pokemon. Stood there like the last creature on Earth he didn't want to believe that his friends were actually gone he could zap them, but not even his electricity could melt the ice he needed fire and none could be made. In less than 10 minutes Ash Misty Brock and all of Pikachu's best friends, would remain frozen faces for all eternity as he cried his tiny little heart out a flutter of feathers. Pierced his long ears like a bullet he knew who had done this he turned to see a beak faced face that he wished, was just a memory "PIKACHU-Articuno" shouted Pikachu to Articuno who merely shrugged. They stared at each other eye to eye both equally beaten bruised and bushed but neither one wanted to stop, the 2 combatants were poised readying their best weapons itching to leap off. At the speed of light to destroy each other together as if by the exact same time, Pikachu and Articuno lunged at each other raising angers and feelings to maximum capacity. Death who wins who loses it mattered nothing to either Pokemon just as long as it ended then like a referee, from heaven sent here to end this blood bath the innocent child Togepi jumped out from the nest carrying. In his paws a sight that stopped both Pikachu and Articuno faster than sound itself, an egg one of Articuno's baby eggs survived the helicopter's explosion. Articuno shivered with joy and sorrow as she automatically ended the fight she scampered away from Pikachu and, picked up her precious egg from Togepi both were very happy (Poke-translator on). With Articuno happy things still looked grim Togepi ran to Pikachu as Articuno and, Pikachu decided to settle this without fighting but to talk as civilized Pokemon. "Thank you little one for finding my egg I thought for sure that metallic monstrosity bird had killed all my children, but I don't understand why you and Pikachu destroyed my other children and yet you saved this one". Said Articuno which to Pikachu's shock realized that everything was all one big misunderstanding Pikachu walked up to Articuno and explained, everything he took a deep breath and then began. "We didn't destroy your children we I mean me and my friends would never even dream, of harming you or you children we only wanted the wish". "The wish what wish oh I see the magic that I channel on this holiday for the humans yes its true, the spirit of love honor and peace embraces me once every 10 years but I would never give it to your friends". Articuno replied Pikachu was glad the wish was real but was worried at why she wouldn't, grant their wish "Why, why wouldn't you grant us the wish what have we done wrong?".  
"What haven't you done wrong is more like it that metal machine is only made by humans it crashed, and killed my children I have one out of all of my beautiful children. The wish is given to those true of heart innocence and love I have seen all I need to see from the likes of your kind, I was attacked beaten by your so called friends Pokemon just for the stupid wish. That is why I would give it to them those horrible humans belong "dead" said Pikachu as he, finished Articuno's words with a sigh of deep sadness and sorrow. "No they are not my masters they are not my friends they are my family they all are I have in my life, this human Ash has risked his life for me his other Pokemon and his fellow humans. No matter the danger no matter the situation was he would be there for us, he has a dream to be the best so he tries and tries again he may fall along the way but he gets right back up. And tries it again and again until he gets it right Pokemon after Pokemon he has caught loves him, because he treats us with care and kindness as if they were his own siblings. Some have hated being friends with him and attacked him but they learned like I did, that no mater what you do he won't stop until you feel his love. The ones that killed your babies were known as Team Rocket they have caused pain and suffering to all, human and Pokemon alike every day they try to steal me thinking. I am rare and valuable but from what I have learned about these great people the, only thing rare about me is that I have the privilege to live with such loving people. Leaving them frozen will only cause more pain and suffering to those who have never even seen or heard of you, I'm sure if Ash Misty and Brock were alive they would sacrifice their very loves to protect you or your babies. We came here to save another human life so please if you grant any wish let it be that I die too so I can be, with my friends forever and ever" "Me too Pikachu me too mommy goes so do I". Bravely spoken by both Pikachu and Togepi as their words touched Articuno's heart like the warmth, of her own child's heart she saw that she has made a grave error. "I apologize my goodness I am so sorry words can not begin to describe my sorrow, but I think maybe the life of Christmas and god himself can do it much better". The great mother Articuno opened her wings out wide and cawed out to the great beyond the glow which was used when, she used her blizzard attack returned but this time it was pure heavenly white. Pikachu and Togepi watched as a great white light from the sky came down, from the clouds and shined down upon onto Articuno. The light then beamed off from Articuno and directly struck Ash Misty Brock and Charizard then smiling, Articuno cawed once more even louder and harder this time. The ice beam from her mouth was this time was a shocking crystal white ray, as it screamed across the land and seas skimming past both Mount. Blizzard and Sea foam Island's. The beam traveled into Pallet Town and went right for the hospital Nurse Joy Officer Jenny Karen Ketchum, watched as the beam zoomed across the sky and phased threw the window of Seth's room.   
It was Christmas Eve and the struggling scientist Seth knew in great fear and, terror that his time was up but the beam struck him. Levitating Seth right out of his bed he floated in midair for a few seconds then was shined out with the same, great white heavenly light Ash Misty Brock and Charizard started to move. Feeling the ice melt right off their bodies Seth felt his brain reformatting itself like a computer fixing and repairing, damage that has or will ever be done. Pikachu and Togepi jumped up with happiness as Ash Misty Brock and Charizard were, "Pikachu pika, pika-yes you're all alive" the zapping wonder leaped into Ash's arms hugging him harder than ever. Togepi did the same with Misty Charizard helped Brock back up then Ash called him back, "Thank you Pikachu Togepi you saved our lives Seth's and Christmas you are my life long friend now and forever right?" "Chu-right". Seth back at the hospital moved his arms for the first time in hours as he felt his head sensing his brain, "I'm alive he d-did it Ash did it I'M ALIVE MERRY CHRISTMAS to all I'm alive if only Ash and his family could see me now". But Seth didn't know how soon that would happen as in a split second he teleported right out of the hospital, Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu were saying their good byes and good lucks to Articuno. When at the same time they vanished in a flash just like Seth did Articuno wished, them all good luck and to have a very Merry Christmas and to say thanks. "Oh my it's only 10 minutes till Christmas I wish Ash and the others would come here right now" said in a pouting voice Ash's mom, to her surprise that is exactly what she got as Ash Misty Brock Pikachu and Seth instantly materialized. Right in her own living room everyone but Seth was clueless as to what just had happened, "Uh were back home huh mom Seth your back ha, ha its so great to see you both again Pika" cheered Ash and Pikachu. Karen Seth gave both of them a huge group hug squeezing the stuffing's out of each other "Ash not only are we home but it worked Seth is alive, were all alive all thanks to you" Misty said. As she ran to Ash and gave him a deep kiss Ash kissed her too loving the glorious feeling of their body heat and, love Karen was crying happy. To have her son home as well to see he has finally found someone to love him all was well, but Brock needed to know something he told Seth how happy he was that he was alive but. "Seth I think you know what I'm gonna ask how exactly did we get here so fast?" Seth smiled and, giggled as he snapped his fingers and to everyone amazement they watched as a glass of milk. Floated from off the fireplace and into his hands as both the glass and his fingers glowed bright yellow, as he drank the milk he told them "Well let me put it this way I'd say it would probably take a psychic. To figure out the little strange side effect that Articuno's wish has given me ha, ha I have psychic powers all thanks to you Ash oh man". Seth jumped and hugged Ash tighter than his mom they all sat around the fire preying that Articuno's lost children make their way, to heaven and wish everyone a merry Christmas and hope. That Articuno is fine with her last child as it is shown life has taken its toll and though, sometimes it is hard to suffer the tragedies that life causes. If given enough love heart and friendship along with a little time a new door will open, and a new life will enter the world that we hope will happen to Articuno as she stares down at her egg watching the shell begin to crack open.  
  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
